


A Consequence of Morals

by TheHattedDragon



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Muteness, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Physical Abuse, downfall arc maybe?, from multiple sources, idiots abound., probably, whatever you call a reverse redemption arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHattedDragon/pseuds/TheHattedDragon
Summary: sometimes in life you have to choose a hill to die on, and sometimes in life you don't die for it.instead you find yourself stuck trying to make a horrible situation slightly less awful, and if that means you and your friend fuck up several morally questionable wizards plans in the process, well who can blame you?
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> From an outside perspective it looked much like a grown man in his 30's was about to throw down with a 16 year old.
> 
> In reality, this was exactly what was about to happen.

Twilight was falling fast over the forest clearing, leaving little more than firelight to illuminate the gathered soldiers as they quietly watched. Most kept a respectable distance as their commander spoke, either to avoid the appearance of eavesdropping, or because they didn’t want to become involved. They knew where this was going.

Wyrren didn’t have the luxury of distance as he listened. He’d demanded answers from the commander, stuck somewhere between his better judgment and his anger, because nothing had been right for hours, and he couldn’t just let things sit. Now he was in over his head and he had no idea how to fix it.

“I will give you one last chance to leave it.” The commander was saying, Irritation dripping from Godwin’s voice as he continued. “Either I don’t hear about this from you again, or you join them.”

Wyrren’s jaw clenched shut. He knew better than to do this, knew he was only making things worse for himself by arguing, and at this point no one was going to help him. If he backed down now he would probably get out of this with only minor repercussions, but then...

Godwin’s voice sounded again, interrupting his thoughts. “I want an answer from you, Brackenstone. Now.”

Fuck it, he thought, this was the hill he died on.

He met the Half-Orc’s eye. “I can’t ignore it. This isn’t right.” Hand on the sword at his side, Wyrren added “and I’ll keep fighting you on it until I can’t anymore.”

Godwin sighed, drawing his longsword in one smooth motion. “So be it.”

Wyrren took a deep breath as he drew his shortsword. The fact that the commander had not chosen to use his greataxe was no comfort. The man was a terrifying force no matter the weapon, and the choice of longsword meant he wanted to draw this out. To serve as an example, most likely.

Somewhere in the back of Wyrren’s mind, he made note, though it hardly mattered to him now, that the whole of the camps attention was on them. No one spoke. No one moved. All pretense of distraction was gone now. There was only a quite apprehension and perhaps dread as they all watched.

There was no point in hesitation; even if he had second thoughts there was no way to get out of this now, and it had become abundantly clear that no one would help.

So Wyrren rushed forward, faster than anyone had expected, making a swing for Godwin’s sword arm in the hopes of hindering him somehow. His attack made a decent cut down the man’s arm, but it might as well have been a mosquito bite as Godwin ignored it, making a slash at Wyrren in retaliation.

He moved his sword up in an attempt to deflect the blade, but it wasn’t enough as the attack still grazed him on the way, cutting a long gash down his leg, just below his knee. Sudden sharp pain followed as he foolishly tried to back away, putting weight on it.

Godwin took up the offensive then, attacking at Wyrren’s sides, forcing him to take a step back with each swing. It made it almost impossible for him to get close before another slap would hit him, leaving a new cut or bruise with it.

This continued for a bit, with Wyrren being knocked from one side to the other, only able to make at most a small cut against Godwin’s side once or twice. It wore him down bit by bit until he was breathing heavily, and his legs felt like stone.

Finally Godwin spoke, a hint of disappointment in his voice as he changed to a two handed grip on his longsword. “Enough of this.” two attacks followed in rapid succession, one thrust and a downward cut aimed at Wyrren’s shoulder.

It may have been luck that Wyrren managed to dodge the first attack, but it hardly mattered as the second came down, much faster than he could move with his injured leg. It hit him hard, knocking the air from his lungs and cutting a long gash across his shoulder and down his chest.

His injured leg collapsed under him, and it took most of his remaining strength to catch himself before he fell, face first into the dirt. On one knee as he gasped from the pain. The fight was over, if it could even have been called a fight at all.

Godwin sheathed his longsword, taking a few steps forward before crouching down. “You were surprisingly useful Brackenstone” he said, placing a hand on Wyrren’s wounded shoulder. “You had good instincts, and a knack for navigation. With more training you would have been invaluable as a scout”

“A shame you never learned to follow orders.” Panic began to rise in Wyrren’s chest, and he started to struggle. In response Godwin dug his fingers into the wound, forcing a scream from him as he fell to the ground, unmoving and barely conscious.

Hushed silence followed as Wyrren curled in around his wounds, only broken by the sound of Godwin’s footsteps as he moved to leave. “Someone patch him up and throw him with the others.” More Silence. 

When no one moved, the footsteps stopped, followed by a growl from the Commander “Would any of you care to join him? No? Then get moving!”

With his eyes squeezed shut and his jaw clenched from the pain, Wyrren couldn’t see, but he listened as people began to move again, resuming their duties or searching for something to occupy them as someone began to lift him from the ground.

The last thing Wyrren heard before finally losing consciousness was Godwin, speaking to someone. “He’ll learn or he’ll die."

"Slavers are much less forgiving then I am.”


	2. Chapter 2

Wyrren raised his head groggily from where it lay resting against his knees, slowly looking around the cell as his eyes readjusted to the dim light. The room was dark and quiet, with only the sound of the same human, elf and gnome huddled together, talking and bickering amongst themselves. Exactly as he’d left them.

He shifted against the cold stone, slightly regretting his choice to not lay on one of the hay piles vaguely passing as beds, though judging by the looks of the human laying on one of the piles, it probably wasn’t much better than the hayless ball he’d curled himself into.

Wyrren stretched out his legs and neck, trying not to attract attention to himself as he listened to whatever those three were going off about

The human was in the middle of saying something “… listen I’m just saying it’s not worth the trouble”

The elf waved a hand dismissively “Oh yeah? Well I think you’re biased”

The man glared “well maybe I am biased but obviously you’re no better”

The old gnome stroked his long white beard, holding up his finger as he spoke “personally I think you’re both wrong cause…” he paused mid-point, squinting over at Wyrren. Then the gnome’s face lit up with a kind of excitement that only meant trouble.

Quickly hopping between the elf and human, the gnome moved to stand in front of Wyrren, who had to look up just slightly to meet his eye. “Ah perfect! You’re awake now, which means you can help me prove a point!”

The elf leaned back on his hands, bemused. “honestly Dranthick, are you really trying this _again_?”

The gnome, Dranthick turned around with a shrug “Someone’s gotta, right?”

The human groaned, shaking his head. “What possibly makes you think he’ll talk to you? It’s been months like this and it hasn’t worked yet.”

The gnome gestured incomprehensibly, giving a lopsided smile as he spoke “Well you never know Jackie, maybe the change in scenery did him good.”

That got a short laugh from them, if nothing else.

There was a scoff, shuffling and the clank of mettle from the cell opposite theirs, followed by loud swearing at the dark. “OH Yes, I’m sure the change from ‘chained to galley ship oars’ to ‘branded and locked in a dungeon’ is exactly what he needed.”

The man sleeping on the hay finally seemed to give up and irritably sat up, yelling across to the other cell. “Listen, any change is better than staring at those stupid boards for another month!”

The voice yelled back “at least we could see something on the ship! I can barely see my own hands in here!”

Wyrren stared in bewilderment, as the two started continued yelling back and forth. Given their circumstances it seemed so absurd, but Wyrren still smiled in spite of it.

After a moment, the man called Jackie turned back to Dranthick, ignoring the loud bickering now in the background “Have you considered maybe he’s just simple?”

Wyrren scowled at him, causing the man to raise his hands in defense “didn’t mean anything by it”

Dranthick laughed, placing his hands on his hips as if he’d proved something “Nah, he’s clearly listening and his reactions are very expressive.” He gestured “I mean just look at that scowl!”

Wyrren looked up at the gnome, scowling harder for emphasis, though there wasn’t any real hostility behind it.

The elf piped in again, seemingly more amused than anything. “Maybe he just doesn’t like you then”

Dranthick made an affronted sound, turning to respond, but whatever retort he had was cut short by the slam of a door, causing everyone to fall silent.

Whatever levity there had been was quickly replaced by apprehension. They all held their breath, listening to the sound of footsteps approaching. A small bit of panic ran through Wyrren as he saw the outline of the guard reach the cell door, swinging it open.

He didn’t look pleased as he pointed at Wyrren and Dranthick, for no other perceivable reason then they were closest to the door. “You two.” he gestured behind him “Out.”

Wyrren reluctantly did as instructed; following close behind Dranthick as he shuffled out. With a final look at the cells behind him, they were guided out into the hall.

It was warmer in the hall and much better lit, with small spheres of light tucked intermittently into window like alcoves. The floor was still the same cold stone, as were the walls, but here there was a distinct amount of care put into them, making The walls smoother and the floor a series of patterned tile.

He noticed standing under one of the closer alcoves was a sun elf, nervously shifting back and forth as they quietly spoke with the handsome air genasi beside them.

Wyrren felt a shove on his shoulder, pushing both him and Dranthick forward. The genasi noticeably straightened as the guard approached. “These two are your problem now. Don’t lose them.”

The genasi thanked him, and with a grunt guard promptly left, entering a door slightly down the hall.

There was an awkward silence as they all watched him go. Wyrren waved hello in some kind of vain attempt at friendliness.

He probably needn’t have bothered as Dranthick immediately skipped over, bowing in greeting to each in turn as he introduced himself “hello! Name’s Dranthick! Dranthick Lodgehart at your service, Pleasure to meet you, sir!” he paused “and ma’am?”

The elf blinked, turning to address the broadly smiling gnome in mild surprise. “Oh uhhh… no. Not ma’am.”

Dranthick squinted and triad again “sir?”

They shook their head.

After another moment, he offered “Madamonsieur?”

They nodded in consideration, relaxing a bit as they thought “I, uh… that works? I think?”

The air genasi gave greeting nod, before he turned back to the elf, gently prompting “I believe introductions are in order, no?”

“Oh! Um, right! My name is Ryo, and it’s now my job to um basically teach you uh… Important stuff… And… stuff?” they turned, looking back at their companion, who gave them a patient smile before turning to Wyrren and Dranthick.

“My name’s Vathra.” he taped his chest before gesturing over at the elf, who smiled sheepishly. “I’m helping Ryo here with you. You will likely end up seeing a lot of me regardless, but for today consider me your secondary guide”

Dranthick raised his hand, not waiting to be acknowledged before speaking “so what exactly are we supposed to be doing, since that sounds like an important thing”

Wyrren saw Ryo nervously look back at the dungeon door “uh, how about we get moving and I’ll answer you on the way?”

Dranthick seemed to accept this, happily taking up a position beside Ryo as Vathra took the lead, guiding them down the hall. Wyrren took up the rear, walking a pace or two behind the others as he listened to Ryo’s explanation.

Currently they were in the reclaimed ruins of an old keep, built into the side of a mountain located in the north woods. As for them, they were supposed to be trained for various potential jobs, which would be chosen depending on where their skills lie.

They had been acquired by a branch of what was known as the kraken society, primarily they were a group of slavers, smugglers, and mages working towards the same objective. What their objective was, neither Ryo nor Vathra knew, but people were often sent out to gathering information, resources, etc.

Ryo gestured to their friend “that’s what Vathra’s job used to be, before uh, well… mmm… Now it’s usually his job to train people.”

Wyrren just barely heard Vathra ahead of them, mutter bitterly “Or doing grunt work for whichever self-important asshole the commander feels like giving me over to this week.”

Dranthick took a moment to thoughtfully stroke his beard “so… basically what you’re saying is that we’re now enslaved to people that want to use us as pawns for whatever vague objectives or nefarious deeds they want accomplished?”

Without turning, Vathra casually answered. “Yeah, basically. If you want to put it that way.”

“Hmm… alright then!”

Wyrren shook his head in bafflement as Dranthick immediately launched into a discussion about the benefits of darkvision vs. colour vision, seemingly accepting things without question or complaint.

Granted there really wasn’t much they could do about their situation at the moment, short of stubborn refusal to continue, and the potential consequences of that weren’t particularly appealing.

So no, this wasn’t really ideal, but then again nothing had been _ideal_ for a while now, and all things considered it could be far worse. It wasn’t being worked to death through hard labor, or being used to make a homunculus or flesh golem, or something equally unpleasant. As far as he knew anyways.

If he wanted it to stay that way, it would probably be in his best interest to listen, though for the moment Dranthick was still talking. He seemed to have moved on to animal colour vision pros and cons. To Wyrren’s surprise, Ryo was listening intently.

As for Vathra, he remained at the front, only slowing once they reached stairs, where Ryo took the lead. Still keeping an eye ahead of them, Vathra spoke.

“You seem awful quiet back here friend. I can understand if you’d rather keep to yourself, but may I have a name for you at least?”

Ah. Wyrren took a breath, preparing to make some kind of explanation, but clearly Dranthick had heard and immediately turned around to speak for him.

“Oh! He doesn’t talk! Never heard a word from him, but he makes surprisingly good company regardless”

Dranthick continued as they reached the top step, where the stone floor changed to carpet, muffling their steps slightly. “And yes I’m sure it’s not just me, we all tried getting him to talk but well…” Dranthick frowned, shaking his head slightly as he gestured back to Wyrren, who only shrugged in response.

Vathra raised an eyebrow “Anyone check to see if he still has a tongue? or have you always been mute?”

Wyrren shook his head, sticking out his tongue. Obviously he’d spoken before, considering that’s what got him here, but he’d stopped talking months ago, and hadn’t been able to since.

Vathra sighed “well, we’ll just have to work around it I suppose”

Ryo turned to Dranthick “do you know his name at least?”

“Ah well… mostly we just called him boy, or little Half-Elf or, well, you get the idea.” He paused for a moment, thinking “some of the others knew though… what was it they called you? Hmm…”

Dranthick quietly rattled off relatively close approximations to Wyrren’s last name, trying to remember “breckstam… bramstone… no… breckston… berckenstok…”

Wyrren grimaced at each one.

“Brackenstone! That was it!”

Any response they had was interrupted by the opening of a door down the hall. Vathra immediately moved to the front, holding an arm out protectively towards Ryo, who quickly moved behind him.

The man who walked out was human, and if Wyrren had to make a guess he looked like someone important. Judging by the change in Vathra’s posture he was at least somewhat correct.

The man turned, fixing each of them with a stare that made Wyrren want to squirm. His gaze lingered especially long on both Ryo and Vathra.

“Vathra. If I recall correctly, you’re supposed to be down helping Irick’s assistants clear the lower chambers.”

Vathra, to his credit, did not move when that gaze landed fully on him. “Yes sir I was.”

There was a pause as the man’s gaze practically bored into Vathra. “Then would you like to tell me why I’m finding you here instead?”

“I was told I was no longer needed and was allowed to go.” Vathra nodded in Ryo’s direction “Seeing as how I have far more experience dealing with new people than Periath, I thought it best to lend my assistance”

He raised an eyebrow skeptically, but didn’t press further “Carry on then, but you’d best hope I don’t learn otherwise.”

With a final passing glance at the rest of them, the man left, continuing on his way down the corridor.

Once he was out of sight, Vathra let out a long breath, as if he hadn’t breathed through the whole encounter. “That’s going to come back to bite me in the ass.”

Ryo peeked around Vathra’s arm, looking down the hall “you left without permission didn’t you?”

“Technically?” Vathra made a sound that did not inspire confidence “we both know it’s really going to depend on who he asks. I’ll just have to hope Alowyn keeps his word.”

Ryo still looked concerned but before they could say anything, Vathra waved for them to continue. “Come on, let’s get this over with”

Without another word, they moved on.

Wyrren wished he had a way to write down all his questions, because he had a lot right now, and at the rate he was getting them, he was bound to start forgetting long before he found a way to ask them.

Wait...

Of course! Wyrren ran up beside Vathra and Ryo, making sure he had their attention.

The genasi turn to him curiously, one eyebrow raised as Wyrren went through a series of gestures that hopefully conveyed his request. He needed pen and paper.

Dranthick looked at him, confused “a book? What do you need a book for?”

Wyrren shook his head, specifically gesturing pan and paper.

Ryo gasped in realization, jumping slightly in excitement “of course! Writing! That could work!”

They looked over at Vathra, who nodded. “I’ll see what I can do.”

That would make things a lot easier. For all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes when you get stuck you have to take a thinking shower, and sometimes the shower tells you to just move on.
> 
> it doesn't have to be perfect.
> 
> I don't have to like it though

**Author's Note:**

> this clearly needs a lot of work and i would like to do this better but you can't make improve if you don't practice so i'll just have to keep going and learn as i go. hopefully it'll still be enjoyable with my limited writing skill.


End file.
